land of roses
by cherrypie20
Summary: Bella the untimate unattainable prize, mean, sweet, innocent, desirable. Everyone wants her, wants to know her, wants to be her. What's going on in that criptic head of hers? what is her relationship with jake and will Edward ever catch her attention? A/U OOC Possible M rating. A little bitchella but we all know she's sweet on the inside, right? possible lemons if your lucky. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**OKay here we go, I haven't written in a while and i'm just getting back into the hang of it, i could barely stop myself from writing, this first chapter would of been about ten pages had i not stopped haha, so let me know what you all think of it please, i'm going for a bitchella thing but i know theres a good girl in there some where. once again Stephenie Meyer owns all the Characters :) please review, tell your friends, get them to review and ill update more often. P.S I'm thinking this fic is going to be rated M so for underage drinking/drug abbuse and talk of lemons ill let you know what chapters will have lemons incase ya'll wanna skip those, anyway get to reading! thanks for stopping by :)**

**Chapter 1:**  
_land of roses_

I run my fingers through her thick luscious brown locks of curly hair. The sun beating down on us just reflects the reddish highlights in it. The silkiness of it on my fingers feels like heaven. I lower my lips and place a soft kiss on her cheek inhaling her sweet strawberry sent as I do so... Delicious I can't even contain the moan that escapes from between my lips... "ugh!" I shake my head disappointed my day dreaming has come to an abrupt halt, with the heavy object that just hit me in the side Of the head.

I look to my right scowling at my friend grinning mischievously at me. "really Jazz?" as I take in the very thick math book he has clutched in his hands (clearly what was used as my impromptu alarm clock) chuckling "dude you were drooling, come on you! Need to stop dreaming dude, she is way outta yours and even mine's league."

I discreetly swipe my shirt sleeve across my mouth, "was not," I mumble as I glare at him "when are you gonna get over it man? I mean you've been after her for two years ever since she moved here from phoenix and she hasn't spoken or even glanced at you once... ok dude, girls like Bella Swan are rich, stuck up and mostly all sluts you don't need that, way too much drama if you ask me."

I glance back towards the stunning brunette across the cafeteria, sitting at a table surround by anyone who can get remotely close to her, she throws her head back in a joyous laugh I can almost make out over the noise of the lunch room like bells, sweet music to my ears. Her hair falling back down her back in cascading shiny thick waves; down over her purple cheerleading uniform. God, she is the pinnacle of all beauty. "you know what, no one asked you Jasper." I say in a defeated tone; without taking my eyes from Bella Swan, knowing he is absolutely right for once. I take a deep breath in and gather my books for biology not chancing another look at the goddess.

Here in Forks High school, I guess you could say I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity. Having lived here my whole life everyone knows me, knows all my secrets. Where I live, what my parents do for a living, what I looked like when I got spinach stuck in my braces in the fifth grade. But her... Bella she's been here for two years but on her first day of high school here in Forks Washington she was in charge and she knew it. Becoming a member of the cheer squad, student council and leading every pep rally lead her to queen bee of this school. I don't even think she knows my name; there isn't a time I can remember her ever looking at me.

but don't get me wrong I know where I stand, I know a guy like me could never be with a girl as beautiful as her. From the moment she got here she's had every guy on their knees begging to be hers.

I take my regular seat at the back of class. The room is filling up with all my classmates, they all seem to be having a better day than myself, laughing loudly, Jessica Stanley playfully punching Mike in the arm as she blushes. He has no clue she has had a crush on him since the second grade.

I was unfocused on what was going on around me the laughter turned into background noise. I could care less about all these people. I sigh in relief when Mr. Banner calms the class to begin. The first day of school and already I just want it to be over.

The class became eerily silent. Snapping out of my daydream just in case Mr. Banner had asked me a question I didn't hear, that's when I noticed the beautiful brunette entering the room. But what is she doing in here? Does she have this class too? I quickly scan around noticing that the only remaining available seat is next to mine. I silently pray let her please be in this class

I listen more intently as she starts to speak. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Banner. Just in the washroom." I couldn't help but notice the way her cheeks turned pink with blush when she mentioned the washroom. "That's ok miss swan why don't you take a seat beside hmm let's see oh yes there beside Mr. Cullen

I swallow a lump in my throat, She Is coming to sit beside me. Thank you. I might actually be able to get her to notice me.

I watch her glance around the room obviously looking for whoever Mr. Cullen was. I wince slightly at the confirmation of my thoughts when Mr. Banner points out just who I am.

Unaffected by the situation she sits casually beside me without even a glance in my direction. Whipping her cell out she becomes engrossed in the text on the screen, Mr. Banner continues on with I don't even know because I couldn't strain my eyes from her. Her skin alabaster white and smooth, her big brown doe eyes encased in long eyelashes, her flowing brown locks framing her heart shaped face. Perfection.

strawberries? Yes I subtly sniff the air it smells of the sweetest strawberries, her scent, it engulfs me and fills me with a deep desire to run my fingers through her long hair inhaling deeply.

I'm started awake by the bell signaling classes end. I watch as she gracefully gathers her books and effortlessly joins in with Lauren and Jessica laughing and joking as they leave the class. My heart plummets, why didn't I say anything to her, Instead of ogling her the entire class. Oh god did she notice me staring at her? A wave of embarrassment crashes over me when I over hear some other classmates whispering, apparently if Bella didn't notice my staring, she's about the only one, unfortunately.

**BPOV**

I shake the rain from my long hair as i enter the school cafeteria for lunch. God I hate Forks! It's like never sunny here, I mean I used to live in Phoenix with my mother Renee, she wasn't really the best mother out there, to ditzy, couldn't tell her rights from her lefts. That's why I loved her... god I could get away with almost anything; I didn't even have a curfew! I guess which is a bad thing when you're a smokin' hott (so I've been told) teenage girl living in a massive city such as phoenix Arizona.

The day Phil joined are family was the worst day of my life. Phil is my new daddy! Hah, that's what Renee said when she came home from a night of too much Champaign married to Mr. Minor league baseball. Phil isn't really a bad guy, I guess I kinda feel bad for him really; he fell right into Renee's trap. But who could really blame him? Renee is the spitting image of myself, but 18 years my senior. Long flowing brown hair, perfect pale skin, the only exception; I got Charlie's eyes, while she got my grandmothers pale sky blue...

I guess when Phil went to that bar after a tiring game, he just wants to relax with a drink or two but when he met the bubbly person who acts as though she is in her twenties instead of her thirties, he couldn't ignore the charm. And next thing you know Phil is my new step dad. I guess they had a good relationship; they looked pretty much in love to me. It's just I guess the new role of dad to a sixteen year old got to his head, he soon realized Renee was flaking on her mom duties. I apparently was hanging around to many boys, staying out to late, not helping my mom out around the house when Phil was at a game. it wasn't too long before he implemented my new house rules. 1) no staying out later than 10 on a school night. 2) no staying out later than 11 on weekends. 3) all homework must be completed and shown (to Phil) before going out. 4) all people I go out with must be introduced and approved by Phil and my mom 5) no fun.

I guess these rules are normal for anyone else, but I'm not just anyone... I have a dad I didn't need a make shift one named Phil; of course I was sweet and innocent about everything. I took his rules to heart. I was the perfect daughter...to Renee. But there was no way I was introducing my boyfriend to my parents. Peter was 19, he rode a motorcycle and he was still in my high school, but he knew all the best parties and all the people you would want to have a good time with. I guess I had to get caught eventually. Phil wasn't kidding about grounding me if I missed curfew again. So when I snuck out at 1 in the morning on a school night to go meet Peter, I wasn't expecting Phil to follow me, crash my party, threaten to charge my boyfriend because I was underage or to tell Renee.

Perhaps Phil has rubbed off on her (ugh) a bit; because she was pissed she couldn't believe that her sweet honor roll girl could be into so much trouble. But just like good ole' flakey Renee she did was she always does, unable to deal with me like a real parent she sent me to the next best thing my dad. The next day I was in Forks Washington...

So technically I only hate Forks because of the rain. Truthfully I miss the sun. The way it beat down on me, highlighting my hair with natural honey streaks of gold, that natural feeling of warmth on my cheeks, unlike here where my fingers are like bone cold giving the impression of what a corpses hands would be like.

Charlie. What can I say about Charlie? I love him. You know how they say opposites attract, well that I guess is why Renee and my dad didn't last as a couple, breaking up only after they had me at 18. Because you see, Charlie and Renee are exactly alike, two peas in a pod. Not the sharpest tools in the shed. Because Charlie was just glad to have his baby girl back at home with him after 15 years. He just turned a blind eye to everything I did, missed curfews, unexplained absences. Nothing to upset the balance of having his baby home and what he could assume was safe.

Forks loved me, everyone wanted to be me, I even made the cheer squad. I didn't even cheer at my old school but whatever; turns out I'm pretty good at it. And I like the attention. Walking into the cafeteria, I inhale deeply and put a smile on my face ah the first day of school, this should be fun.

Jessica and Lauren are fighting over who gets to sit beside me, I settle for the middle and let them sit on either side of me. Playing with my apple, they both go through a play by play of their summers, which they both spent as camp counselors out in Port Angeles; trying to one up each other with their scandalous after dark stories with the male counselors. I hold back my laughter, at least their entertaining.

It get's eerily quite so I look up; the entire table has turned their attentions to me. "What?" I say irritated now. Jessica shoves me a little, and I look at her, smiling she say's "I asked you what you did this summer." "Oh I uh, just hung out with my dad on the reservation you know his friend Billy has a son our age named Jake, so we uh hung a bit, whatever not much." I look away; you have to be careful with what you say to Jess and Lauren, because what you tell them; you tell the entire town. And now I know I do like attention, for some reason I don't want them to ruin what I have with Jake. My personal sun. They both gaze at each other, their eyebrows quirking as they look at me like I'm not telling them something. Which I'm not. I roll my eyes at them and laugh "whatever guys!" we all chuckle together.

They both lean in close to me, great a secret. I suppress my shrill of excitement, I love secrets. "So guess who was raving about seeing you, all summer loonngg." Lauren sings in a whisper. Her and Jess are suppressing smiles but failing miserably. My interest peeked. "Who?" she crouches in further to my ear, "Tyler Crowley!" they both let out whispered squeals of delight. And why wouldn't they Tyler is only the quarterback of the football team, smoking hot and giving me bedroom eyes from across the cafeteria right now. "Holy crow, he's hot!" I fake fan myself and the girls giggle. Jessica reaches into her pocket and passes me a fold piece of paper. "This is for you." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at me and I snatch the letter from her pink polished nails. Unfolding it I read it. A slight blush spread across my cheek. "ooh, she's blushing!"Lauren laughs. Damn my blush, I mean I haven't been a virgin for a while now but for some reason that still doesn't stop my blush. "Shut up Lauren." I hiss.

"Well what's it say?!" They both squeal in unison. "You didn't read it?" I ask shocked. Laughing Jessica shakes her head "no I figured you'd at least share!" I hold the paper out for them to read. _Meet in the girls second bathroom at lunch bell,Ty. _They both look at me, "are you gonna go?" I've never really had to think about it really, I mean with peter, he was my first and that just sort of happened in a drunken stupor high on pills, it's was magic and we never stopped. When I moved her I guess I felt like I was an addict going through withdrawals I needed to be touched, craved it. When I realised I had an appeal to the guys in this town as well, I used it to my advantage, football players, basket ball players, computer geeks. I don't think of myself as a slut just someone with a healthy libido. I never really planned it, it just happened, but this I would be consensually deciding to go to the bathroom and willingly give myself to another. A chill went down my spine, how thrilling.

The Bell rang signaling lunches end. I gathered my books and made my way the girl's second washroom, the second washroom was in the back of school by the library no one really used it, perfect for some privacy.

**A/N alright review please let me know what you think, i think in my next chap i'm going to just build up more of what kind of character Bella is going to be i dont know if any of you have seen the television show the lying game but if you have i like the idea of the bad sutton and good sutton even though one is a twin sister i'm going for one girl (bella) being the ultimate unattainable prize, mean, sweet, innocent, desirable no one has a fighting chance. ;) review please if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Warning lemon in this chapter! Also please forgive any spelling errors i'm not perfect. review please!**

**Chapter 2**

_Land of roses_

My cold fingers shake as I push open the bathroom door, I take in a chilling breath, I barely have time to take in my surroundings when my mouth is overcome with the soft warm lips of Tyler Crowley. I let a moan slip from my lips as his hands roam up under my shirt. I can feel his breath against my teeth as he chuckles against my mouth. "You like that don't you?" Hmm I do like it, a lot but I don't want him in charge. I smile against his lips, putting my hands against his chest and pushing him back against the wall. Trailing my finger down his chest I feel him shiver beneath my touch. Yes. I slide my tongue over my lips moistening them as I whisper out "And you like this, don't you?" my voice a hint of a taunting laugh, I look up through my lashes at his 6 foot 2 frame, he takes in a sharp breath and I capture his encroaching chuckle with a smothering kiss.

Best first day ever, so I was a tad bit late for Biology. I don't think of myself as the best liar but I figure I don't really have to be when you live in Forks Washington. Mr Banner let it go with ease. I took my seat and pulled my cell out; of course Jessica wanted to know what happened. I look up she is only two seats away from me and I can tell she is anxious to know. I quickly send a reply a quick wink face ;) and watched her reply appear on my screen LMAO!

The class went by in a blur, when the bell rang I quickly grabbed my books and hooked up with Jess and Lauren, apparently we all had Gym together next and then cheer practice. Lauren quickly latched her manicured hand around my wrist in a firm grip pulling me to a stop in the hallway. "Ok omigod I can't wait any longer what happened?! Did you guys kiss? Did you guys more than kiss?" The sentence came out sounding as one whole word, but I understood her, I laugh out loud. "You guys are too much. But if you must know I never more than kiss and tell." They both suppressed gasps as we all giggled and head to gym class.

I was expecting gym to be a bore of only badminton games and volley ball but jess, Lauren and myself somehow convinced coach to let us get our credit through the weight room, which basically means we all lounge around our schools vacant weight room gossiping and sometimes running on the treadmill. We were all sitting in front of the wall made up of giant mirrors listening to my iphone playlist when Lauren cleared her lips. I glance over at her and find that she is giving Jess a strange glare. "What's going on?" I ask to both girls. "Fine if you won't say anything I will" Lauren huffs out while rolling her eyes. "So Bella did you notice anything strange in Bio today?" Lauren nudges my arm with a playful smile on her face. "Uh I'm not sure what?" I think back to Biology I don't recall anything so I listen to Lauren more intently. "One word Edward Cullen." Jessica laughs out loud "that's two words you idiot." Lauren slaps Jess in the arm. "Shut up!" I roll my eyes "sorry to disappoint you guys but that name has no meaning to me, do I know this person?"

Lauren laughs out loud "He was only staring at you the entire class, he's you biology partner duh." "Oh, he was probably pissed I didn't even glance at him." I reply. They both give each other a disbelieving look. "Uh sure hun, he was probably pissed." They both burst out laughing. "He's totally got a thing for you Bells!" "Whatever guys, let's go to cheer practice now ok?" I stand pulling my crazy friends up by the arms. All the while thinking now, who the hell is Edward Cullen?

One thing I'm glad I asked my mom for before I came to Forks was that she give me her old car, now that she had Phil, and they were constantly traveling for Phil's baseball games, so I convinced Renee what was the point of the car to just sit in the parking lot not being used. So Renee gave me her car. Well my car now; my beautiful Chevy Cruz, with cream leather interior that smelled like my strawberry shampoo. I pulled into my driveway at Charlie's. When I first moved here two years ago Charlie was still living in the same old run down house he and Renee bought when she was pregnant with me.

Now I'm not too demanding or whatever I did ask Charlie if he ever thought of moving. Of course he was reluctant at first but I changed his mind with the theory of our fresh start as a family, why spend our new allotted time together in this dingy old house that housed bad memories of stale arguments and divorce papers, I mean my old crib was pushed into a corner to make room for my new twin bed. This just would not do, for Charlie's sake. So we moved. Now we are situated in a two bedroom two story brick house with wait for it... two bathrooms. Yes, privacy! And thank god the driveway is paved because who wouldn't pave their driveways in a town that rains 90% of the time, hello it's called mud. I swapped the twin for a queen I managed to sway Renee's guilt of sending her only daughter away to pay for that one, thanks mommy!

Unlocking the door I throw my bag down on the tiled floor and lay down on the white leather couch. Picking up my lap top I flip to my friend's page with one name in mind Edward Cullen. Nowhere, I cannot find him at all; does this dude not have a social life? Weird, I guess I'll just have to pay attention to biology class to see who he is.

I check the clock on the tv 5:37 Charlie will be home at 6, he's the chief of police in Forks and sometimes he works out of Port Angeles. I decide to get change out of my uniform, the girls and I decided that we had to make an impression on the freshmen , let them know just who is who, so we all wore our cheer uniforms to school for the first day, we don't usually have to wear them unless there is a game but I figured why not. In my closet I pull out a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, I walk over to the mirror at my desk/make up station and fix my hair pulling it into a high pony.

My room is amazing I love it back in phoenix my room was kind of small my bed taking up most of the room and the walls Renee wouldn't let me paint over because she like the colour yellow she said it made her feel like the sun was all around us, ya right. The first thing I did when we moved in was paint my room a pale purple, and put up long sheer white curtains. My phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts, falling back on my back l look up at my ceiling and answer without looking at the i.d."Hello?"

"Hi Honey."

"Dad? What's up? You on your way home?"

"Uh no I have stay for some over time, I just wanted to let you know you'll have to fend for yourself tonight for dinner. Ok?" He sounds disappointed.

"Yeah no problem dad, sorry don't work to hard though." Hanging up I think what am I going to do?

I quickly pick my phone back up and dial the most familiar number I used almost every day this summer...Jake.

He answered on the second ring, "Hey babe, what's up?" I can hear him yawn in the background.

"Awe Jake I'm sorry did I wake you?" I guess I can be a real bitch sometimes but with Jake he doesn't take my shit. He put me in my place two years ago, and we've been close ever since.

"Uh Bells don't worry ok, I'm up, so what's up?"

I guess I have a soft spot for Jake, I don't know what it is, but when I'm with him or talking to him it's like I'm another person, a fragile person. He knows all my weaknesses, he knows that secretly I really miss my mom, and just hope that Phil is treating her right, he knows that I'm secretly with all the guys that I'm with because I grew up without the love of my dad, I craved Peter because he was older and gave me a love I've never experienced before. He can see past all my problems and he likes me for me.

"Alright!" I chuckle, "So my dad is working late, I'm on my own for dinner wanna come over and order a pizza?" I can practically feel him smile; I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest, I can't wait till he gets here.

I can hear Jake's little rabbit putter up my drive, I'm at the door before he can even knock (not that he would he usually just comes in) I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, I can feel him put his strong arms around my tiny waist, his warmth comforting me like I've been needing this all day and I didn't even know it. I can feel his nose in my hair as he inhales deeply, chuckling. "Hey Bells."

"Hey" I sigh. He lets me go and we go to couch to eat the pizza that arrived five minutes before he did. I snuggle up close to my best friend and throw my feet into his lap.

"So how was your first day of school?" he asks while grabbing one of my toes and making me squeal.

"uh it was good, you know whatever it's just school." I avert my gaze "what about you?" Jake tugs lightly on my foot. "Hey don't do that, what's wrong?" his big brown eyes are holding my gaze and he's so sweet, he knows all my secrets so why keep this from him. "Well apparently Tyler Crowley was all bent out of shape all summer raving about getting with me, so we hooked up in the girls washroom after lunch."

I can't gauge Jake's reaction, so I lightly kick him with my foot. "You ok?" I ask. He shakes his head slightly then looks up at me. "Why do you do this Bella?" he looks crushed, my heart plummets, mine and jakes relationship is special to me and yes we have hooked up many times, our relationship is more of a friends with benefits thing. I remove my legs from his lap and climb up into it instead so I'm straddling him. "I'm sorry" I say. I look down at my hands in his lap when I feel his warm fingers tilt my chin up to meet his gaze. "I know, Bella. I know how you are it's just what you do. But then you always feel like shit afterwards, which upsets me. I can't stand to see you do this to yourself Bells, you know I'm here for you right?" No I don't know, it's like his words never really sink in. I nod my head. I feel his hands slide down my waist and rest on my hips, I lean down and place a small kiss beside his mouth. I leans his forehead against my own and moves till his lips connect with my own. His kiss encompasses my mouth and he sucks my lower lip between his, I reach my tongue out and graze his bottom lip until he opens up and lets me in. He lets a soft moan of ecstasy escape from between our lips. I wiggle my hips into his core and his fingers press into my thighs. Urgently he lifts my shirt from my body and tosses it onto the floor, his fingers roaming over my braless form. My skin glistens with goose bumps wherever he trails his touch. I pull his shirt from over his head momentarily breaking our kiss, I toss it onto the floor beside my own, jakes mouth crashes into my neck enlisting a moan of pleasure from myself.

Jake picks me up from his lap and lays me back on the couch where he starts to slide my yoga pants down, I reach up to unbutton his jeans. My fingers are shaking and I can't get the button undone, I suck in a breath when Jakes hand covers my own stilling them. I look into his eyes. "it's ok baby, breath." And just like that I'm relaxed, I didn't even know I had been holding my breath until that point. Jake unbuttons his jeans and slides them down, I gently push his boxer briefs down with them. Seeing his long member always make my heart stop and start again but one touch from Jakes soothing caress leaves me in awe. He lowers his hands and pushes my yoga's down, completely naked now, deciding to go commando coming in handy, Jake eyes rake over my body, I'm completely shaved but Jake knows that already.

I spread my legs for him as his eyes turn dark with desire, I tremble with anticipation as he glides his fingers down my inner thighs and back gently flicking my tender nub. I reach my hands into his hair as he lowers his lips gently to my sensitive clit, kissing it gently he begins to circle it with his tongue sending shivers through my body, I lower my hands from his hair and trail my fingers across his tan muscular body, I gently touch his shaft and I feel it twitch I grasp him in my hand and begin to stroke him stopping his movements on my own sex he comes up hovering over my tiny body and begins kissing me. I let go of him and move my hands back to his hair, Jake pushes up on his arms and gazes into my brown eyes I nod my head letting him know I'm alright and it's ok.

We keep our eyes on each other as he prepares to enter me his member fully erect slides down my stomach, to my inner thighs I can feel him hovering over my opening I take a deep breath in, looking into my best friends eyes as he pushes into my throbbing center, I close my eyes and arch my back up in pleasure. He begins to slowly slide in and out of me, as he leans his face into my neck peppering me with tiny kisses, gently sucking my neck. My hands In his soft hair just long enough to run my fingers through. I can feel a thin sheen of sweat start to coat my body. I bite my lip. And moan out Jake's name. I can't help but think how my afternoon shag with Tyler was nothing compared to this, almost as if I stole Tyler's virginity, it was clumsy and even when I positioned him for perfect entrance it was still uncomfortable. I hook my leg up over Jake's back as he pulls in and out of me, "faster, uh... Jake so close, puh...leasse." I manage out between ragged breaths, Jake complies and speeds up, slamming into me harder, the only sounds in the room is the faint tv our hard laboured breathing and flesh hitting flesh, Jake moves his hand down to my clit and starts rubbing me, sending me into a hard and fast orgasm, I shudder out, my walls quaking around his thickness as it slides in and out of me Jake stiffens and releases his load inside me with a few more thrust, I'm quaking again as he collapses on top of me.

"Bells..." I let out a faint hmm noise to let him know I heard him. He pulls out of me and lays beside me on the couch, throwing his arm across my stomach his head lightly resting above mine on the cushion. "You know I love you, I'm here for you, I know you get cravings Bella and I know you still keep some secrets from me about when you lived in Phoenix but I just want you to know that I can fulfill your cravings just like today, you didn't need Tyler, and I think you know that already."

I take in his words, "I love you too, Jake. I want you to know I'm not like this with anyone but you, ok? And if you were wondering, I think I might of stolen his virginity." My cheeks heat in embarrassment. Jake burst out laughing beside me. He stops suddenly becoming serious. "You know Bells if he was a virgin you do know why he went to you right?" I crinkle my eyebrows at him. "because you give it away without a fight, no questions asked, you rocked his world and what did you get in return an awkward if uncomfortable shag in the girls washroom, this is what I'm talking about."

He was absolutely right, he used me! He probably didn't even care about me at all. The heat started to swell behind my eyes. "awe Bells come her-" "no!" I push Jakes hand away and sit up as I grab my clothes to get changed. "Bella you know I care about you, this is what I knew would happen baby." I couldn't stop the tears that ripple through my body then, I feel Jake wrap his arms around me in a hug. I pull myself slightly together, clearing my throat, I straighten up a bit. "you know, it's late Jake you should go home." Jake went to reply but I shook my head and handed him his clothes. Gathering them Jake new better and left me to pick up the pieces of my fucked my life.


End file.
